Tight
by Underwater Polkadots
Summary: Bow ties are cool. PWP Oneshot. NC-17


This is what happens when I go on Tumblr. Brought on by this drawing by egobus.

* * *

><p>To everyone else it was just another piece of clothing. A fashion statement, a iconic piece of cloth that completed the signature look. But Kurt knew better. Kurt knew the real reason with his boyfriends obsession with bow ties.<p>

—

It had been a complete accident. Sitting in Blaine's lap, grinding against him slowly, Kurt had been trying to find something, anything told hold onto, to ground himself to the moment and the unimaginable pleasure that was running through his body. Reaching forward, his hand hooked around the back of Blaine's neck, thumb pressing down lightly on the other boys windpipe. It was the stuttered gasp that fell from Blaine's lips that made Kurt's eyes snap back open and his hand detach itself from where it was clutching.

"God Blaine, I'm so sorry. I didn't…" Kurt's words died in his throat at the look Blaine was giving him, his eyes dark, pupils dilated with lust and want.

"Please… Kurt please…" Clutching at Kurt's hand, Blaine brought it back up to his neck, cradling it against his collarbone as an invitation, watching warily for Kurt's reaction. Staring straight into Blaine's eyes, Kurt slowly pressed back in, hooking his hand back around the curly haired boys neck and pressed down with his thumb gently. Blaine's eyes fell shut, redness flooding his cheeks at the slight tightness the pressure caused. Pressing harder, Kurt felt Blaine arch against him, his hardness pressing insistently against Kurt through their jeans causing him to jerk his hips down involuntarily.

Keeping one hand pressed against Blaine's throat, Kurt slide his other hand down, palming Blaine roughly through the denim, dragging the heel of his hand hard over the outline of Blaine cock causing Blaine to let out a broken moan. Giving a gasp of his own, Kurt rocked down against Blaine's thigh, letting the pleasure wash over him in waves. Tightening his grip on Blaine's throat, Kurt stroked him quickly once, twice, three times more before Blaine was coming hard in his jeans, grinding against Kurt's hand as he dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder, a stuttered breath leaving his parted lips. Gasping, Kurt rocked hard against Blaine's leg before his own orgasm wash through him, the feeling of power thrumming through his veins.

As Blaine panted against the other boys collarbone, both of them slowly coming down from their high, Kurt let his hand other hand fall away from Blaine's throat to stroke over Blaine's shoulder lazily. Rubbing against the skin of his neck curiously, Kurt felt Blaine quiver before pulling back. Letting a lazy grin take over his feature, Kurt said lightly, "well I guess this explains the bow ties."

—

The first time Blaine had seen the pamphlet, standing in Kurt's bedroom, hair dishevelled and lips cherry red from kissing, he wasn't sure if he wanted to burst into laughter or turn beet red with embarrassment.

"Kurt…" Blaine started before taking stock of the playful smirk that graced his boyfriends features. Giggles suddenly began to climb up his throat, followed quickly by side splitting laughter that was soon mirrored by Kurt, both of them collapsing back onto the messy bed behind them. Curling into each other their laughter rang through the empty house. As the giggles slowly began to died down, Blaine plucked up pamphlet from where it had fallen on the comforter before standing and moving quickly over to Kurt's desk, sliding open the bottom desk drawer and placing it on the stage of sex pamphlets hidden their. Closing the drawer with a snap, Blaine turned around, gaze locking with eyes full of desire. Standing, Kurt slide forward until they were standing in front of each other, not touching, simply looking on with heated gazes. Reaching out towards Blaine, Kurt tugged slightly on the signature bow tie that wrapped tightly around the other boys throat, causing a growl to escape Blaine's mouth. Diving forward, the boys fell backwards onto the bed once again, this time to partake in much dirtier activities than before.


End file.
